gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliette Low World Friendship Fund
Juliette Low World Friendship Fund is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Council. Objective: Girls feel connected to their communities, locally and globally, by learning about Juliette Low and contributing to the fund. Guidelines: Each Girl Scout must do one activity from the “Celebrate” section, one activity from the “Financial” section and contribute at least one dollar. The contribution your troop has collected should be turned into the Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama, Inc. by May 30 of each year. Make sure you designate your money specifically to the JLWFF. There is no deadline for ordering patches. GSSA will forward all funds collected throughout the year to GSUSA. What is JLWFF? The Juliette Low World Friendship Fund was established in 1927 as a memorial to our Founder to perpetuate her dream of International Friendship. Out of dedication to her memory, each year girl and adult members are asked to renew her vision by making a contribution to this fund. A portion of the JLWFF is allotted to support projects of the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts. It helps to pay part of the costs of Girl Scouts from the U.S.A. to visit other countries, attend workshops, camps and seminars. It also helps pay for Girl Guides from other countries to visit the U.S.A. In addition, the fund aids in the support of our four World Centers. Ideas to help support the JLWFF = Celebrate = Host a Birthday Party Let the girls plan a party in honor of Juliette on or near her birthday (October 31). You could invite other troops in your Service Area or a sister troop. Plan activities such as traditional Girl Scout games, international games or a cake decorating contest. Plan a Thinking Day Event Your troop could adopt a country that has Girl Guides or Girl Scouts and explore their world. Learn about their food, customs, and dress, even how they say their Promise. You could entertain family and friends with skits and samples of food; invite a guest speaker from other countries to speak about cultural differences. Work on a Try-It, Badge or Interest Project from your handbooks that relates to international themes. Create a skit about Juliette Low and her life. = Financial = Gifts to JLWFF should be given with joy and understanding of the message they carry to the girls around the world. Girls in your troop can find fun and creative ways to make contributions to the fund. We have provided some ideas, but feel free to create special programs on your own. Tasting Sampler: Sell “tastes” of goodies made by the girls with recipes from around the world. Will Power Pow Wow: Go without ice cream, candy, soft drinks, fast food, and other temptations. Save the money to contribute and maybe lose a few pounds. Metrics Money: Everyone comes up with coins for the following: every centimeter of your height, every kilogram of your weight, every Celsius degree of your temperature, every kilometer between your school and home. Friendship Ring: Every time you phone a friend drop a coin into the collection box. Neighborhood Search: Hike through your neighborhood with a buddy or in a patrol looking for evidence of other countries or cultures (such as signs, food, customs, people, or names). Add a coin every time something is found. Recycling: Collect items for recycling and sell them to your local recycling center. Jug for Juliette: Create a large jar, bucket, water bottle, or any type of container. Your troop can decorate it and just drop in any loose change at meetings or events. Dimes for Daisy: The girls could donate a dime for every year of their age, every inch of their height. (Similar to Metric Money, but with an American twist) = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Forms and Resources for Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Patch Book